


Thunder

by justplainvaults



Series: Campfires [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Dragonborn mother, F/F, Someone teach this dragon slayer how to be a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: The Dragonborn never thought she would be a good mother. A thunderstorm changes all of that.





	

The rain and wind outside showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Leaning back into her chair, Kelia closed her eyes, slow breath escaping her lips as she basked in the heat from the fire still burning in front of her. It felt good to be home, especially considering how cold Windhelm had been in comparison. If she saw another snowflake, it would be too soon. How anyone at the college was able to stand it, she had no idea. But then again, most of the other students seemed more enthralled in their own studies rather than what was going on in the world around them.

She hoped the former feeling would follow them to Lakeview. The manor was almost complete, and the anticipation in the air was impossible to ignore. Whatever hopes Lydia and the children had for their new home, she hoped reality would live up to them. She’d sunk a small fortune into building the house, hoping to make it a place that would be more than thorough for the four of them. Breezehome had been a wonderful place, and had served them well. But with Runa and Lucia growing up so fast, they were rapidly running out of room. Having the Jarl of Falkreath offer to sell land to her couldn’t have come at a better time.

“Momma?” Hearing Runa’s voice brought the Dragonborn out of her thoughts. Turning just as a small rumble of thunder erupted overhead, she frowned a bit, noticing the way that the child was clutching a small doll tightly to her chest.

“Runa?” She asked, gaze locked on her daughter as she came closer. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“It’s too loud…I can’t sleep.” Coming to a stop beside her mother, Runa looked down at the ground, almost embarrassed by the fact the storm had inspired fear within her. Her frown setting in just a bit deeper, Kelia reached forward and carefully lifted Runa up into her lap. It was an action that betrayed how awkward she felt. She’d never thought herself to be capable of being a mother. When Lydia had suggested it, she’d been so unsure, and, in some ways, she still was. How anyone felt she could be as good a mother as she believed her wife to be, she had no idea. But the way Runa wrapped her arms around her neck almost instantly, it made some of those fears slip into the back of her mind.

“It’s just thunder. It won’t hurt you.” She mumbled, closing her own eyes as she gently rubbed circles into her daughter’s back. “I promise.”


End file.
